Thief
by kikurocchi
Summary: "Kau pencuri! Kau seorang pencuri, Armin!" / Sore itu, sinar cakrawala berwarna jingga kemerahan menjadi saksi atas dua manusia yang saling menatap satu sama lain. / "Maaf telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Annie." / AU/ ArminAnnie / One-shoot / Thanks for reading .


**Thief**

**.**

**Sums** : _"Kau pencuri! Kau seorang pencuri, Armin!" / Sore itu, sinar cakrawala berwarna jingga kemerahan menjadi saksi atas dua manusia yang saling menatap satu sama lain. / "Maaf telah mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Annie."_

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Thief (c) kikurocchi**

**Pairing : Armin A. x Annie L.**

**.**

**.**

Annie Leonhardt mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang kosong. Kesunyian semacam ini entah kenapa menggelitik perasaannya. Gadis bersurai pirang tersebut mulai memasuki kelas, mengatur langkahnya sepelan mungkin menuju sebuah meja yang terletak paling ujung di barisan belakang.

Perlahan, Annie mengambil posisi duduk di bangku tersebut. Gadis itu memandang langit yang berwarna jingga keemasan dari arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan, ia rebahkan kepala mungilnya di atas permukaan meja yang datar. Suara detak jam dinding dan detak jantungnya terdengar jelas, seolah-olah beradu.

Ada rasa yang mengganjal. Ada rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis berperawakan mungil itu menolak pernyataan cinta seorang pemuda yang telah sejak lama menjadi sahabat baiknya.

"Bertholdt bodoh! Bodoh!"

Annie memukul-mukul permukaan meja dengan perasaan kesal, kecewa, dan bersalah.

Kesal, karena Bertholdt tak mengatakannya sejak awal saat hatinya belum memilih orang lain.

Kecewa, karena persahabatan yang mereka jalin sejak masih kecil harus berakhir karena rasa egois.

Bersalah, karena Annie telah menyakiti perasaan Bertholdt.

"_Aku tak bisa menerimanya, Bert."_

Singkat, padat, dan menyakitkan. Itulah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir gadis Leonhardt tersebut beberapa saat lalu.

Angin sore itu masuk melalui celah jendela, memainkan rambut keemasan Annie yang berkilau. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"-nie?"

Annie mengerjapkan matanya. Ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Halusinasi kah?

"Annie!"

Sepasang iris biru itu membuka saat merasakan suara itu sangat dekat dengan indera pendengarannya.

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya tengah memasang ekspresi khawatir. Sepasang bola mata berwarna senada dengan miliknya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Armin, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Khas seorang Annie Leondhart. Dingin dan tak suka basa-basi.

"Kau mencuri kalimat yang baru saja ingin kutanyakan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Annie? Kelas sudah usai, kan?"

Annie melengos, menghindari tatapan Armin yang seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi pikirannya.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu."

Armin tertawa kecil.

Annie bergidik tak suka. "Ada yang lucu, Tuan Arlert?"

Armin mengangguk. "Raut wajah dan kata-katamu tak sinkron, Annie."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Annie merasa tertohok.

.

.

"Aku melihatnya tadi di belakang sekolah secara tak sengaja saat lewat di sana."

"Melihat apa?"

"Melihat kau dan Bertholdt."

Jantung Annie serasa berhenti berdetak. Armin melihatnya? Kapan? Dia tak melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu. Di mana? Apa Armin mendengar semuanya?

"Kau menguping," tuduh Annie.

Armin menggeleng. "Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya."

"Sama saja! Kau mendengar semuanya kan? Semuanya? Termasuk saat aku bilang... a-aku bilang—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja mendengarnya,"potong Armin cepat.

Nafas pemuda itu sedikit memburu, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah samar. Sial, sinar senja membuat semburat itu makin terlihat jelas.

"Ann—"

"Jangan bicara padaku!"

Annie Leondhardt bangkit dari posisinya. Beranjak meninggalkan kelas jika saja Armin tak menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

"Lepaskan!" Annie berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Armin di pergelangan tangannya.

"Annie, aku tak bermaksud menguping. Maaf."

Annie menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah seputih pualam itu memanas. Dari kedua sudut matanya, ada cairan yang menggenang meski samar. Memalukan. Annie tak akan menangis. Tidak di depan Armin. Tidak di depan pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Jangan lihat wajahku."

Annie menepis tangan Armin yang menyibak poni rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku membencimu, Armin."

.

.

"_Aku menyukai orang lain."_

_Bertholdt menegakkan tubuhnya._

"_Aku bisa menerima penolakanmu asal kau memberitahuku siapa pria yang kau sukai, Annie."_

"_Armin. Aku menyukai Armin Arlert. Aku menyukai bocah lugu tersebut."_

_Armin yang bersembunyi di balik pohon besar belakang sekolah membelalakkan matanya._

"_Aku menyukai Armin dan sifatnya."_

_Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Armin bisa melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Annie._

_Kejutan yang tak disangka seorang Armin Arlert sepanjang 15 tahun hidupnya._

.

.

"Kau menyukaiku, Annie. Katakan sekali lagi."

Dua manusia itu saling berdiri berhadapan dengan Annie yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Sial, sebentar lagi air matanya akan jatuh.

"Aku membencimu!"

Armin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pundak gadis yang tengah tertunduk.

"Aku membenc—"

Kalimat itu tertelan dalam satu gerakan cepat yang Armin ciptakan. Armin mencium bibir gadis mungil tersebut dengan tiba-tiba. Meluapkan perasaannya lewat ciuman yang menurutnya sedikit kasar.

Sepasang bola mata Annie membulat lebar. Air matanya kini jatuh membasahi permukaan lantai yang keras dan dingin. Sisa-sisa cairan bening itu bahkan menempel di wajah Armin yang masih menempelkan bibirnya.

Kekehan kecil khas Armin Arlert menyentak Annie saat gadis itu sadar bahwa bibir mereka sudah terpisah.

"Wajahmu merah, Annie."

Annie Leondhardt menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Masih ada 'rasa' Armin yang tertinggal di sana.

"Kau pencuri!"

Armin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau seorang pencuri, Armin!"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku pantas dipenjara, ya kan Annie?"

"Mula-mula kau mencuri perasaanku, kemudian konsentrasiku, yang terakhir kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Kau menyebalkan, Armin."

"Maaf."

Annie memandang wajah pemuda yang barusan menciumnya. Manis. Armin terlihat sangat manis dengan rona samar di pipinya.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Annie."

Annie mengangguk pelan.

Tiba di pintu kelas, langkah Annie terhenti. Armin yang berada di belakangnya mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Annie berbalik, meraih wajah pemuda Arlert itu dengan agak berjinjit, dan menyapukan bibirnya sekilas. Membuat Armin sedikit terkejut dan tak siap.

"Kau juga pencuri, Annie. Kau mencuri ciuman kedua kita."

Armin mengacak-acak rambut gadis yang 10 centi lebih pendek darinya dengan tawa yang menggema.

"Aku membencimu, Armin."

_Ck_, kalimat itu lagi.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
